Three reasons not to have kids part 1
by sweet ChibiUsa
Summary: XiaoJin.Jin has it all right now,a fiance, the Mishima Zaibatsu, and a happy life.See how that changes with a little white stick. a lil' X-over
1. Prolouge

My first Tekken fic.Yay me! This is just the prolouge though.Oh, and time for the disclaimer:

The game Tekken does not belong to me. I'm too poor to sue so don't try.

"Jin." Xiaoyu called out. "Sweetie, I need to talk to you." Jin came out of his weight lifting room, his bare chest beaded with sweat. He stood behind Xiaoyu, and nipped at her neck with his teeth. "What's wrong, Xiao?"

Xiaoyu slowly lifeted her left hand up, which held something underneath her petite fingers. And at the same pace, she revealed what was undern them.

At first, Jin couldn't decipher what it was.It was a white stick, that had a gray little box on it. And in that gray box held an eight letter word that first made Jin woozy, then made him pass out.

Wondering what that word was? Review so you can find out in the next chapter!


	2. Meeting

About the X-over thing, well that won't show up for a while.And could someone tell me if I always have to put the discalimer up.

Jin woke up to cold water splashed on his face. Xiaoyu stood over him with an empty water pitcher. "Ugh..." Jin mumbled while holding his head. "Baby, I had a dream that you were... were..." Xiaoyu cut him off. "Preganant? " Jin could tell by her voice that it wasn't a dream. "How did this happen?" Jin stupidly asked. Xiaoyu answered with a smart remark. " Well, first I let you lay on top of me and..." Annoyed eyes stopped Xiao from finishing her sentence. Xiaoyu looked at the clock on the kitchen counter. Shock filled her face. " Jin! Your meeting at the Zaibatsu is in 15 minutes!"

Jin rushed into the shower. "I'll never make it on time!" It was 6:45, and the meeting was at 7:00. Soap suds and water drizzled over Jin's body. Ever since becoming the boss of the Mishima Zaibatsu, things had become a littles hetic. Sure, with the money he got a way better place for him and Xiaoyu,his ever so lovely finace, but was it really worth it?

Jin dried off with a quickness and rushed into his and Xiaoyu's room. Xiao was waiting there, with his business suit in hand. Scanning Jin's still moist body, Xiaoyu put a grin on her face. Can't ya spare at least 5 minutes for a little fun with your on and only?"She teased with a pout. Jin grabbed his suit. "Isn't that how you ended up pregnant?" Xiaoyu put her lip back in. "Well, don't let it distract you. This meeting is very important,and it needs your full attention." The thought made Xiao regret that she told him, she could've waited till afterwards. But it was too late now. She kissed Jin full on the lips. "And try to be a good boy, Ok?" Jin grinned. "Ok."

Ya, I decided to put this one up early.Still review though!


	3. A hard days work

Next Chapter!

Jin sat in the throne-like chair at the end of the very long table.Somehow, he made it at 6:58, which was a miracle because he left the house at 6:50. There, stiff-necked businessmen sat at the table also, in somewhat smaller chairs. It annoyed Jin, to be classified with these men, but he learned to live with it.

This meeting was very important. It was the meeting between the Mishima Zaibattsu, and a rival company. But these two companies will combind, if the meeting went well. The Mishima Zaibatsu on the outside, was a entrapaneur company that made many products. But on the inside, it was a company that did unauthorized experiments and an assassination group. At least it was like that when Heihachi and Jinpachi ran it.They ruled two different times, so it was very long.But once Jin won the Iron fist tournament 5, he made quite a few changes. There were still some inside business, but not as much.

"Mr.Kazama, we would first like to handle the expensives of this idea. The buildings, the stocks, the workersshifting all of that would cost quite a bit." One man said, pointing at the graph images shown on the screen at the end of the table. It bored Jin, but he pretended to be interested . The man looked at Jin again. "Would you allow the bill to be passed?" Jin nodded. Another man got up, and walked towards Jin. He held his hand out for a business shake." If you're willing to handle the cost then we have a deal!"

To me this chapter was kinda boring, but don't worry I'll update more , and it does get more interesting


	4. Conversations

Sorry you guys they've been so short.

* * *

But I'll try to make it longer, I promise.

As soon as Jin got out of the meeting he called Xiaoyu. "What's going on?" Jin asked. " Oh nothing. I just called Christie, Asuka and Hworang to tell them the good news." Jin freaked. "You what!" It aggravated him deeply that they were told without him knowing. But Xiaoyu couldn't help it, they were the couples closet friends. Christie and Xiaoyu had always been friends, Xiaoyu and Jin were even in Christie's and Eddy's wedding. Asuka was Jin's cousin. They found out that Jin's mother and Asuka's father were siblings, so Xiaoyu felt she had to tell family. And Hworang, well, the long time rivals somehow made a truce and became very close because of it. Even Xiao became close to Hworang, which tended to make Jin jealous from time to time. Jin could only sigh. "Well, we need to make an appointment soon. I wanna see how far your along. "We can talk about that when you get home." "Ok then bye." "Bye"

As Jin drove in his Mercedes-Benz home, he put Hworang on speaker phone." Yo, wassup Jin." Hworang said with a smirk Jin could visualize over the phone. "Hey" Jin responded." Heard you got Xiao knocked up, you naughty boy. Now why you'd go and do that for?" Jin decided to play his game. "So I could remind you not to mess with what's mine." Jin knew that Hworang had some feelings for Xiaoyu, even though Xiao was oblivious to them. But Jin respected Rang ( A/N- His name was getting to long to write!) for keeping his feelings to himself , even deciding to be in their wedding. "All right, I got ya. So do you know if it's gonna be a boy or a girl?" Rang asked. " Nope. That's why we need to go to a doctor to see what's really going on. Anyway , I'll talk to ya later Rang. Bye. " " Peace."

"Baby, I'm home." Jin announced. The living room smelled like chicken and Macaroni and cheese. It seemed Xiaoyu was cooking a big dinner tonight. She came out of the kitchen in an apron and some cloth gloves. Jin playfully grinned. " I didn't know my fiancé hired a maid , and you're pretty hot. Wanna sneak in the back room?" Jin asked, putting his hands on her hips. "What would your fiancé say Mr.Kazama? " Xiaoyu questioned, playing along. "What? She doesn't have to know."

Jin responded, swooping Xiao in a quick kiss. The moment halted to a stop when Xiaoyu heard the beeping of the stove. She rushed over to it, and pulled out well cooked chicken pieces. " Did the meeting go well?" Xiaoyu asked. Jin nodded. " We're combining companies. Hey Xiao, how come you're making such a big dinner?" Jin asked. First Xiaoyu went quiet , then she answered. " We're having two visitors over." Jin took off his shoes. "Who baby?" Xiao bit her lip nervously. "Your Grandpa Heihachi and your father Kazuya."

* * *

Hey I know I said I would make this longer but I HAD to make this a cliffie ! I'm so evil! And if you guys want me to continue , you gotta review! And if you have any questions about the story, you can put it in your reviews, kay? 


	5. Visitors

You guys reviewed like you were suppose to! But I've figured out why the chapters are so short. You see, originally I wrote this on paper , and it looked like it was long. Now that it's typed, it seems a WHOLE lot shorter. Oh and **Skipster-chic **, I'll try not to put so much dialogue in one paragraph. So, let the story begin!

* * *

Xiaoyu braced herself for Jin's reaction. He didn't like either one of them. As a matter of fact, he hated them. With a passion. "Tell me, did you tell them about the baby?" Jin asked calmly, which scared Xiaoyu even more. Xiaoyu nodded. "That's why they said they needed to come over. To tell you how the Devil gene might affect the baby." Those words shocked Jin, for he for he forgot all about the D-gene. It had dormant in him for a while (A/N- I made this take place after Iron fist tournament 5, so it should make more since now. But don't worry, no spoilers!) because of the medicine he was taking, but what about the baby? "Fine." Jin concluded. "Might as well get ready for dinner."

Jin came out dressed in some sweat pants and a cut off T. He didn't seem as mad as before, and Xiaoyu took advantage of that. "I called the doctor like you told me to. We have an appointment tomorrow at 2:00." Xiaoyu said, trying to please Jin. " Good. I'll go with you." Jin replied distantly. Xiao sighed. She knew the anger wasn't directed towards her, but she felt it was. It was just, when Jin was mad she felt as his future wife she should be able to do something, but she couldn't. Xiaoyu heard a knock at the door. 'They're here!' She thought. She ran to the door and revealed Kazuya and Heihachi, dressed in attire only fit for fighting, like Jin, but she wouldn't say anything. Xiao could feel Jin's presence behind her. " You're here." He growled. Kazuya's red eye glinted. "Can we go in?" Xiaoyu immediately pushed Jin back, making him fall on the couch. "Come in." She said cheerfully. She wanted _no _confrontation in her house.

" Please you two, sit at the table, I need to speak to Jin alone." Xiao said, pushing the now standing up Jin into the hallway. Jin tried to protest, but was overpowered by Xiaoyu." Jin! You will _not_ embarrass me! Don't start anything with either of them! You hear me?" Xiaoyu look at Jin with serious eyes. Jin reluctantly replied. "Fine."

Xiaoyu and Jin sat on the other side of the table from Heihachi and Kazuya. Both were staring at the couple. The food was sitting on the table, hot and ready to be devoured. They all took helpings in an uneasy silence. After taking a bite of his chicken, Heihachi was the first to speak. "I see your not showing yet." He commented towards Xiaoyu. She immediately responded. "Oh no Grandpa Heihachi! I don't know how long I've been pregnant, but it's only been a while." Xiaoyu gratefully explained everything to Heihachi, while Jin caught the stare of his father. Kazuya's taunting look was saying, " aren't you proud of yourself?" It made Jin want to come over the table and beat him to a bloody pulp like he usually did when he saw him.(A/N-Sorry Kazuya fans) But the love and respect for his future wife, he wouldn't do that. At least not now.

Jin's thoughts were interrupted by a sentence out of Xiaoyu's mouth." Will you two be able to make the wedding when we have it?" She asked. Jin almost choked on the chicken going down his throat." I don't know about Kazuya Xiaoyu, but I will try." Heihachi said smiling. He always had a soft spot for Xiaoyu, like the grand-daughter he'd never had but soon would. Kazuya said nothing and shrugged, which made Jin let out a sigh of relief. If Heihachi came, at least he'd know that he wouldn't try anything for Xiaoyu's sake ,but his father wouldn't care. Speaking of which…"Didn't we come here for something else?" Kazuya rudely snapped. " Yes, we did." Heihachi added. " The devil gene. We don't know what to do if the child has it, or what to expect. It seemed like Xiao's belly was holding Lucifer himself.

"Well, say the baby was affected by the D-gene. Can't he or she-" Xiaoyu didn't want to jinx anything by calling the baby by one gender."-Can't they just take the medicine Jin takes?" Xiaoyu thought that would end it, but it wouldn't." Xiao, the baby might not be able to handle it at such a young age. " Jin corrected. The pony-tailed girl let out a puff of defeat." This could turn out to be a dangerous situation. But we can only wait and see." Kazuya's low voice had a hint of interest in it. "Well, we'll go to the doctors as planned and go from there." Xiaoyu chimed. Heihachi got up and hugged her , then slowly passed by Jin and growled, " Take care of her she is very fragile." Once they made eye contact, Jin nodded. It seemed him and his Grandpa were on the same page, where Xiaoyu was concerned anyway. Kazuya just got up and headed for the door. After letting them out, Xiaoyu yawned with sleep in her eyes.

"Jin, I know it's only 9:00 , but I'm really tired for some reason." Xiaoyu whined , leaning on Jin's chest. Jin put a hand on Xiaoyu's stomach. "He---" Then he looked at Xiaoyu's warning face "—Or _she_ are just wearing you weary is all. You're alright." So Xiaoyu got ready for bed and dressed in a silky pink bed dress (A/N – I think that's what they're called…) and a thin silky robe which she took off when she went to bed. She put her mouth to Jin's ear as he sat on the couch flicking channels on TV. " You sure you don't wanna come to bed with me, hmm? You know you don't wanna stay up and watch TV." Xiaoyu looked at her fiancé , who was still flicking channels. "Nah, I'm gonna stay up for a while. A lot has happened toady you know." Jin replied. Xiaoyu rolled her eyes. " I guess." She stretched her arms tiredly, then walked into their bedroom to go to sleep.

* * *

Sorry guys it took me so long to update.Please forgive me! 


	6. Author's note

I'm sorry you guys but I won't be able to update till the end of school.( That's like 3 weeks) But this summer I PROMISE to finish the story. Please forgive me!


End file.
